More than Friends
by girlysquirrely
Summary: Rainbow Dash loves her friends, and wants to take it a step further. Twilight Sparkles is the reason the six of them are best friends, and she can't help the urges growing in her. After turning to Zecora she's given the opportunity to explore and grow in more ways than just one. (i think this would fall under clop-fiction) lots of sex, just me exploring some fantasies!
1. Everfree

Everfree

Rainbow Dash watched Ponyville from a cloud she had perched herself on after an embarrassing encounter with Pinkie Pie. She didn't stop the images from flashing back. She knew she should have knocked first, or at least gone in through Sugarcube Corner, instead of flying in the window. Pinkie, who thought she was alone, was enjoying her solitude on her bed, one hoof between her legs, the other holding a book. Rainbow wasn't sure if she'd even noticed how quickly she left because, after all Dash was the fastest flier in Ponyville. Still reclining back out of sight of any prying eyes Dash recalled the memories and felt a wave of pleasure that sent chills down her spine. She hesitated reaching low, and when she did she allowed herself to enjoy it all the while aware somepony could fly overhead and see.

These urges grew stronger every time she ignored them, and worse when she gave in. each of her friends were beautiful in their own way and while stallions weren't out of the question they weren't constantly in front of her so to speak. Any twinge of guilt from enjoying herself had long since faded, the only thing that remained was the feeling that Pinkie had noticed and hadn't sought her out yet to confront her. The thought hung over her head even as she took off into the sky to try and clear her head. It was flying over the everfree forest did she look down and recognize a hooded figure below heading deeper into the woods.

"Rainbow Dash you've acted rash," Zecora started without looking up from her root gathering. "A strong smell, you've come to tell me something?"

Rainbow hovered for a moment before dropping to the ground.

"Was it really that obvious?" She asked.

"It's just you and me, it's ok to speak free," Zecora continued.

"Well you already know why I've come back," Dash rubbed her neck nervously. "I thought about it, and if you think it will help, I'm desperate to try anything."

"Then why not talk to them, after all they are your friend," she paused. "Friends." Zecora slipped a plant into her bag and pointed forward. "I've prepared a special brew, if you're sure this is for you?"

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "We both know I rush into things head first, and usually they work out."

"Alright come with me, and tomorrow we will see."

Rainbow raced home. Her stomach churned with the contents she had drunk and all she could concentrate on was getting home and crawling into bed. She half listened to the side effects and knew the outcome would be temporary, it'd last a week max and if it'd even work she'd discover in the morning. The clouds swayed beneath her feet as she stumbled towards her bed, and as soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

Waking with desire pulsing through her wasn't something new. She couldn't remember if she had, had any dreams to contribute to this mornings urges, but just from rolling onto her back the new weight she felt she was scared to open her eyes. It was the full length of her stomach, the tip was dripping and it pulsed with pleasure before she even touched it. She was careful to touch it, gentle to put it between her hooves and stroke it. The feeling was so intense it was almost painful. She stretched out her hind legs and her eyes rolled back as she picked up speed. Control slipped from her as she began to buck and cried out when hot spray coated her face. She didn't stop after the first spurt, it wasn't until the twitching stop did the hard-on begin to soften. It was a dark blue with a girth as thick as her hooves. For a moment she was afraid of how she was going to hide her new member but was pleased when it retracted.

Rolling out of bed she tried to take a step forward when the friction sent a shudder through her. Sitting she looked down and could see the tip poking out. She looked around her room before digging through her dresser. Frustrated she hovered in the center of her room before Applejack came to mind. Without thinking twice she burst from her house and into the sky, she launched herself in the direction of the Apple farm and was pleased to see Big Mac in the orchard and to hear Granny Smith in the house. With school in session she knew Applebloom wouldn't be home for hours, and from scanning the farm she could see Applejack moving Hay into the barn.

"AJ!" Rainbow called as she flew in closer. "I'm running an errand for a friend, and I need a pair of pants," she started. "Um do you think you have a pair I could borrow?"

"Why are you up on the roof Rainbow?" Applejack questioned. "Come down here so I can understand you properly."

"Look do you have a pair of pants or are you going to make me go ask Rarity?" She cringed at the thought of having Rarity give her a pair of flashy bottoms that would draw the attention she was trying to escape.

"What are up to Rainbow?"

"Ugh!" Rainbow sighed. "Nevermind!" She jumped and spread her wings to take off when she felt something take hold of her leg. She didn't have a chance to break free when Applejack yanked the rope and pulled her down to the ground. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Stop squirming! I just want to know what-."

Rainbow pushed herself back and ended up slamming into the barn. Dazed she remained where she landed with her legs spread.

"Where-no! When in 'tarnation did you get one of those?" Applejack gasped.


	2. TLC Tender Loving Care

TLC Tender Loving Care

Rainbow's cheeks flushed and she remained frozen where she had fallen while Applejack got an eye full.

"I don't think a pair of my pants would work for you," Applejack started. "Even if I could get a pair of Big Macs they'd be too big."

"Ugh," she groaned. "I'm going to have to go to Rarity, aren't I?"

"Not necessarily," she took a step forward. "You don't have to be afraid Rainbow, I just wanted a better look."

Dash held her breath in a weak attempt to stop from getting excited as Applejack moved closer.

"So are you going to explain, or are you going to continue flashing me?" Applejack asked with a coy smile.

"We're best friends, all six of us, and I like colts and all but..." Rainbow said sweating. "I wanted to, I've wanted to be able to do more, to show you, all of you..."

She looked up nervously at Applejack who stood only inches away.

"You thought you needed something extra, to _love_ us more?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, I guess..." Rainbow looked away from her. "I just-."

Her voice caught. Applejack kissed her softly. Her heart pounded in her head. Her soft lips locked onto hers and when she pulled back Rainbow found herself leaning forward.

"You didn't need to do anything except talk to us," Applejack explained. "We all love you just the way you were,"

"This is only temporary!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Now hold on a second," Applejack laughed. "I hope it stays long enough for at least me to figure it out," She winked.

Rainbows face burned. She could feel her gut churn and couldn't stop herself from getting slightly excited.

"However if you're going to ask Fluttershy to mend a pair of my pants to suit your needs, I suggest you don't give her a near heart attack with that huge thing."

"You're not going to help me?" Rainbow said as the tip of her colt hood sat below her chin.

"It's not my fault you interrupted my chores," Applejack grinned.

"Oh come on, all this talk and you're backing out now?"

"I'm not backing up, I told ya, I have to get back to my chores."

Rainbow jumped onto all fours, the tip bounced and hit her underside softly sending a small chill of pleasure through her. Applejack was trotting back towards the cart of hay when she mounted her from behind.

"What are you doing?" Applejack threw her head back.

"Just hold still!" Rainbow barked. "This will only take a second," She said trying to position herself right.

The ground suddenly flew out from beneath her and when she landed Applejack stood over her.

"With or without that, _I'm_ in charge," She warned. "Now go grab a pair of pants and go find Fluttershy, you'll know where to find me before the day is out,"

Rainbow flew in and out of Applejacks open window. They were just about the same pant size and with some adjustments she knew they'd fit perfectly. Flying over the edge of Ponyville she could spy Fluttershy outside her cottage surrounded by small creatures. Which was the usual for her, and knowing how easily she startled Rainbow landed down the road and did her best to trot up.

"Oh, hello Rainbow," Fluttershy smiled. "I was just releasing these baby squirrels that all came down with a little cold, what brings you here?"

"Well I wondering if you could fix these for me," Rainbow said holding up the pants.

"Fix them? I don't see anything wrong with them, and why are you asking me and not Rarity?"

"I need these to be a little looser," Rainbow started to explain, "And I just needed a simple quick fix,"

"Oh okay, anything for a friend," Fluttershy said as led the way back up to her cottage.

Once inside Rainbow looked around before sitting behind the coffee table.

"Where is everypony?" Rainbow asked.

"Well Angel is over at the library with Owlissa and Spike," Fluttershy explained while bringing a string through a needle. "And after I released the squirrels, I was going to use the free time to tidy up and prepare for any unexpected guests,"

Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh ok,"

"Oh don't worry Rainbow!" Fluttershy smiled, "I never mind when one of my friends drops in!"

Rainbow let out a sigh of relief and sat back to watch her work. When she was finished she held them up.

"Alright, would this work?" Fluttershy asked.

She didn't waste anytime flying into them and landing on the ground she wiggled around before grinning at Fluttershy.

"There's just one final thing before I go," _a little test that is_ Rainbow thought to herself. "Your payment."

"Oh no," Fluttershy shook her head. "You don't owe me anything!"

Fluttershy smiled with her eyes shut. This gave Rainbow the perfect opportunity to move the table back and push her back against the chair she was sitting in.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Fluttershy gasped.

She couldn't stop Rainbow from spreading her legs. _I knew I smelled something_ a mischievous grin grew on Rainbows face, _I wonder if its because I'm a colt now_. Fluttershy gasped when Rainbow leaned in and kissed her. This was the second pony she'd ever kissed and she wasn't sure at first if she were doing it right. That was until she could feel Fluttershy responding to it. Her lips parted slightly and Rainbow instinctively licked them bringing another gasp. Her tongue was quick to dart in and greet hers. She continued this until they were both panting and staring at each other, Fluttershy shied away but couldn't pull out from under her. Rainbow could feel her excitement pressing against the inside of her pants and wondered if Fluttershy knew yet. She kissed her once more before placing a slight peck on her check and it was when she kissed her neck did a moan escape her lips. Rainbow kissed her again there before licking cause Fluttershy to push harder against her encouraging her to do more.

She sucked and licked until she could feel Fluttershy begging for more. Moving down to her chest she breathed in her scent deeply, she smelled of flowers and dew. It wasn't until she dragged her tongue down her stomach did Fluttershy try and speak again. Her words were mixed in with her soft gasps as each area touched sent ripples of pleasure through her. Rainbow looked at her marehood, unable to release her legs for fear of her resisting she leaned in and gently licked her outer lips. Her excitement grew when Fluttershy audibly cried out. She licked again except this time she forced her tongue to go in slightly, wetting her for the first time. As she began to lick she could feel Fluttershy's legs relax, they opened for her and now with her free hoof she opened her folds and quickly dove in. She licked from the bottom to the top and it wasn't until her tongue flicked a small bump did Fluttershy suddenly buck her hips. She licked it again and Fluttershy moaned. Bringing her lips down around and sucking only caused her to cry out. With it in her mouth she sucked and flicked her tongue against it until Fluttershy suddenly screamed. Rainbow let go when she was suddenly sprayed. Wiping her face she sat back and looked down at the tip sticking through the top of her pants, where, at another angle this may have been unnoticed. Fluttershy was pressed back against her chair panting with her eyes closed.

"What...was...that?" She breathed.

"I have to go now," Rainbow said. "I could come back later and do more?"

Fluttershy was unable to answer so she bobbed her head yes.

Rainbow shut her front door quietly and took off into the sky. She was looking down on Ponyville when she recognized the sound of a certain pink ponies flying bike contraption.


	3. Griffin

Griffin

Pinkie Pie peddled through the sky towards Cloudsdale. She continued past not seeing Rainbow who followed her until she realized where Pinkie was headed. Her bedroom window teetered as she raced inside and soared down to the front door. She held her breath until she calmed down and waited quietly for Pinkie to land.

"Rainbow!" Pinkie called.

She waited for a second before answering the door.

"Oh hey Pinkie," Rainbow smiled. "What brings you here?" She laughed nervously.

"Well the mail pony was dropping off the mail and I noticed they had a letter for you," Pinkie explained. "I asked if I could deliver it since I needed to come and see you anyways."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah! Can I come in?" Pinkie asked with her head slightly tilted. "Or are you hiding something?"

Rainbows heart skipped a beat.

"No? What would I be hiding?"

"Well you are wearing _pants_ so..." Pinkie grinned.

"Just breaking them in, they're new and all," Rainbow stepped back allowing Pinkie to bounce in. "So what can I do for you Pinkie?" Rainbow closed the front door.

"Actually, I believe it was you who wanted to see me, am I right?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbows face burned,

"What do you mean?" She could feel the excitement stirring.

"Well you stopped in at Sugarcube Corner earlier," Pinkie started.

"Look Pinkie, I'm real sorry I should have knocked and-." Rainbow interrupted

"It's okay Rainbow," Pinkie smiled. "What were so excited to talk to me about that you flew right in?"

"Wait it's ok? I mean I kind of walked in on you doing, you know."

Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah, I mean it's a natural thing, fun even," Pinkie said. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, right, well actually I had something for you," Rainbow replied. "But you have to sit on the couch first,"

"Ooh!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I love surprises! Do I have to close my eyes as well?" She bounced over to the couch.

"Yeah, close your eyes," Rainbow walked towards her and as soon as she closed and covered her eyes she flapped gently to hover.

"I can't wait! Can I open them now?"

"Just hang on!" Rainbow said as her pants slipped off.

She landed in front of Pinkie and gripped the couch. Pinkie gasped when she kissed her.

"Hey! What are you doing Rain-!" She was muffled by another kiss.

Rainbow could feel herself growing. The kiss was sloppy, but she didn't feel the need to restrain her like Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie was receptive and in the few chances she was given she returned the kiss. It wasn't until Dash tried to slide down her open legs did she close them.

"Wait!" Pinkie panted. "Rainbow, I don't have time for- what in the name of Equestria is that?" Pinkie pointed to her long blue member.

"Why'd you stop?" Rainbow pouted. "We were just getting to the good part..." She said trying to pull her legs apart

"Because I promised Fluttershy I'd bring Angel home!" Pinkie said slipping out from under her. "I stopped by her cottage on the way over and she said cleaning had tired her out and- you were just at Fluttershy's, weren't you?"

Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Guilty."

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

"No Pinkie, I was thanking her for these lovely pair of pants she fixed for me." Rainbow said boldly. "Besides she enjoyed herself, even said I could come back later."

"Well don't!" Pinkie warned. "Now where did you get this?"

"Why? I don't want you spoiling all the fun," Rainbow teased.

"This was magic and there are only a handful of ponies skillful enough to pull this off!" Pinkie said. "Most of which wouldn't even dare give into this, so the list shrinks, tell me!"

"Why does it matter? Are you mad at me?"

Pinkie shook her head.

"I just want to know, I didn't even know this was possible before."

"Well I've been helping out Zecora-."

"ZECORA?" Pinkie shouted.

"Yes Pinkie, why is this such a big deal?"

"It's not." Pinkie grinned.

Rainbow groaned.

"I know that look, what are you up to now?"

"Nothing Rainbow, look I have to go get Angel now," Pinkie started to bounce towards the door. "I promise I'll stop in as soon as my schedule frees up! A lot of ponies need me this week!"

"Pinkie wait! Didn't you say you had a letter for me?"

"Yup!" Pinkie bounced out the door and was quick to return. "See you later Dashie!"

Rainbow watched from door as Pinkie descended down out of the clouds. She looked down at the letter in hoof and groaned seeing who it was from.

"I forgot all about Gilda coming over," She grumbled.

Rainbow looked up and her frown slowly changed.

"I forgot all about it." She grinned and slowly shut the door.

Rainbow quickly scanned the letter. It was a reminder that shortly after noon Gilda would be stopping by. It had something to do with picking up something she left the last time she was in Ponyville. She flew in and out of her house finding small things to adjust before finally growing bored. The seconds stretched on for hours and the minutes felt like an eternity. Rainbow sprawled herself out on her bed and tried to reread another Daring Do when her ears picked up the sound of feathers in the wind. She didn't have to look out the window to know it was Gilda who landed outside.

"Where are you nerd!" Gilda called out instead of ringing the doorbell.

"Just come on in!" Rainbow called down. "I'm in my room looking for the thing you lost!"

Rainbow hid behind her bedroom door. Gilda slammed the front door shut and had begun her short flight up to her room.

"Where are you Dash?" Gilda asked as she entered the room. "That's so uncool." She snapped when Rainbow slammed the door shut startling her.

"Yeah not as uncool as what you said to my friends the last time you were here." Rainbow snapped back.

"Ugh." Gilda sighed. "You're not still mad about that are you?"

"No," Rainbow shook her head. "Anyways it fell underneath my bed."

"What? Were you _too cool_ to bend down and get it?" Gilda huffed.

"Look I got a friend I'm meeting later, unless you wanted to tag along-."

"No! I'm going, I'm going," Gilda threw her claws up.

Rainbow watched from the door as she bent over to look under the bed.

"Where?" Gilda asked.

"Just keep looking, it's right there." _just a bit further_ Rainbow smiled as her excitement grew.

She waited until Gilda was completely bent over with her flank in the air before flying up behind her and mounting her. She pushed Gilda forward trapping her beneath the bed.

"What are you doing Dash!" Gilda clawed at the floor trying to get up. "What is that thing!"

Rainbow rubbed her member in between her back legs before using her own to separate them.

"Wow, you're really wet," She remarked. "Have you done this before?"

"That's none of your business!" Gilda cried with flushed cheeks. "Let me up now Dash! I'm warning you!"

"You have, haven't you? It's why you're dripping all over my floor," Rainbow panted.

"Yes!" She barked. "Yes! But that thing is bigger than any griffin I've been with!" She cried. "It won't fit!"

Rainbow pulled back and positioned the tip on the outside of her wet folds. She parted them by pressing forward slightly and shuddered by the heat she was welcomed with.

"Come on," Rainbow panted. "You know you want this," She said slowly pushing herself forward.

The tip started to disappear. Gilda gripped her tightly, her insides pulsed and squeezed Rainbow. She pushed harder sliding in almost halfway causing Gilda to dig her claws into the floor. She chewed on the carpet as Rainbow pushed herself in further. She breathed a sigh of releif when Rainbow started to pull back and cried out when it slammed further back in. Rainbow stopped for a moment and steadied her breathing.

"Sorry I had to stop," She sighed. "I almost exploded, you weren't kidding were you?"

"No Dash! Please, you're too big!" Gilda pleaded. "It hurts!"

"Yeah but it's starting to feel good right?" Rainbow said slowly bucking. "You're panting, and we're both so wet." Her voice was sultry.

She didn't give Gilda a chance to answer before thrusting back in. This time they both moaned. Rainbow started to pick up speed seeing she couldn't squeeze herself all the way in. Every time she slammed in she could herself hitting Gilda womb. Each time Gilda cried out and each cry grew sweeter than the last. She now pulled on the carpet and her eyes rolled in pleasure. Rainbow could feel herself building. She couldn't control how hard she was bucking, her swirling mind was growing blank. Suddenly Gilda pushed herself back on Rainbow and her walls gripped her tightly. Rainbow could feel herself explode. So much it spurted back and already began to drip out. She pushed herself in again sending an intense wave of pleasure through each of them before she stumbled back and dropped to the floor.

"It was great seeing you again Gilda," Rainbow panted. "Maybe you'll visit more often?"

Gilda shrugged.

"I'll get towels for next time." Rainbow assured.

Gilda shakily got onto all fours and seed continued to drip out of her.

"Do Griffins make this much mess?"

"No," Gilda finally answered. "I'll see you around Dash," She wobbled over to the window. "You better watch _your_ back next time.

It wasn't until Gilda took off into the clouds did the hard-on begin to die down. Rainbow trotted down to the kitchen to get something to drink and while sipping from a mug she grinned and began to think how nice a spa visit would be with Rarity.


	4. Day Spa

Day Spa

When thee Carousel Boutique came into view Rainbow allowed herself to quickly drop to the ground level. She trotted up to the front door and rapped her hoof against it.

"Coming!" Rarity called from inside.

Rainbow steadied herself and forced herself to stay collected.

"Oh Rainbow, what a surprise." Rarity said whilst standing back. "Do come in," She smiled.

"I hope I didn't catch you in the middle of something," Rainbow started. "I had a long morning and was wondering if you had time for a spa visit."

Rarity tilted her glasses down.

"I'm sorry darling," She blinked. "Did you just ask if _I_ wanted to go to the spa, _with you_."

"Well yeah, I mean I know it's yours and Applejacks thing-."

"No, no, no," Rarity smiled. "The Spa is for everypony, and I'd be delighted to go!" She quickly removed her glasses and measuring tape from around her neck. "I don't have nopony scheduled for another hour or so, and Sweetie Belle won't be home until then either, this works out perfect!"

 _Yes, yes it does_. Rainbow grinned.

They trotted side by side to the Ponyville Day Spa. Rainbow handed the ponies helping them an extra two bits and whispered to her asking that they get the steam room to themselves while Rarity was distracted with putting on her robe.

"Ah, this is exactly what I needed," Rarity said as she rested back against her seat.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Rainbow said undoing her robe.

Rainbow started over when Rarity folded her legs over each other.

"It was strange when I went to return a sowing needle I had to borrow from Fluttershy to see how tired she was." Rarity started. "Then I bumped into Pinkie Pie who told me not to worry, and as curious as I was I invited her over for tea." Rarity removed the towel from her face to look at Rainbow.

"What did Pinkie say?" Rainbow said now sitting back up on the bench.

"I don't think her words can describe quite as well what I'm seeing?" Rarity blushed and pointed a hoof at the long bulge underneath Rainbows robe. "Oh Rainbow you're such a tease."

Rarity scooted down the bench to get closer.

"Wow," Rarity said as Dash let her open her robe. "It's growing right before my eyes."

"Yeah it's barely half- oh..." Rainbow moaned.

She could barely keep her eyes open hen Rarity licked the length of it. Rainbow gasped when she felt her whole mouth suck on the tip and couldn't stop herself from bucking slightly feeling her tongue swirl around. Rarity gagged a little when she bucked too hard and Rainbow could barely control herself.

"Here lay back," Rarity instructed.

Rainbow didn't need any further coaxing and did as told. She grinned see Rarity climbing atop of her before placing her marehood right in front of her face.

"I've read about this," Rarity explained. "But I've never been able to- wow." She moaned.

Rarity leaned forward and hungrily sucked Rainbow back into her mouth. Her tongue flicked Rarity's marehood once more and could tell she was enjoying it each time her colthood was squeezed. She parted her folds and slipped her tongue in, she flicked the bead but found herself drawn to a sweet spot. Her tongue disappeared inside and Rarity choked herself to keep from being to loud. Rainbow worked quickly as it began to run down the sides of her face. It was until she started sucking did Rarity begin bucking as well. The two worked in a frenzy until Rainbow thrust herself further down her throat. Just as she started to explode her face got soaked. Rarity slid off of her with seed dripping over her chin with a slightly sleepy smile.

"Does it ever go down?" Rarity asked.

"I've...never...wow..." Rainbow panted.

"Here lets try this," Rarity said as she started to climb back on top.

Rainbow's eyes grew as Rarity started to rub herself on the length. She started to buck her hips accordingly and chewed on her tongue to keep from exploding again. Rarity got up on her hind legs and tried to position herself to slide down on it.

"It's so tight!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"This isn't going to work," Rarity mumbled disappointed. "It's far too big."

Rarity slipped back off of her and Rainbow quickly jumped up.

"Here," Rainbow pointed. "Just bend over this," She spoke excitedly.

"Like this?" Rarity asked grabbing the back of the bench.

Rainbow didn't answer before coming up behind her. Rarity could see Rainbow sticking through her legs, each thrust and her marehood grew wetter and the swelling only made it more sensative. Rainbow could hear her soft moans and pulled back enough to position herself. As she started to press herself in Rarity bit down on her own tongue to keep from crying out.

"This isn't has bad as I had first thought," Rarity gasped.

"Does it hurt?" Rainbow panted as she pulled back a little to push in further.

"Yeah, but keep going," Rarity begged.

She grinned and rolled her eyes back as she pressed deeper until she couldn't. Her desire didn't allow her to stop and so she pulled back and them slammed further into Rarity. Her cries quickly began to soften as Rainbow picked up speed.

"Wow you're so much tighter..." Rainbow moaned.

Rarity was at a lost for words and with Rainbow pulling her back she closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. Rainbow slipped deeper inside of her but she couldn't fit the entire way before she began to hit her womb. Rarity could feel something building inside of her, it was a familiar feeling but this time more intense than it had ever been on her own. Suddenly she could feel some hot spraying out inside her. It poured out and Rainbow was beginning to slow. Her last thrust in caused Rarity to explode clench her colthood tightly all while she pushed herself back on Rainbow. Rarity could feel more spray as she bucked her a few more times before sliding out. Rainbow panted as she stepped back to watch seed mixed with a little blood drip from her and onto the floor.

"I don't think...I have enough...to tip them enough..." Rainbow panted.

"Don't worry," Rarity smiled.

She used her magic to clean it up and slip back into her robe.

"We're going to have to do that again soon." Rarity said.

Rainbow was still panting when she kissed her. It wasn't as sloppy as it had been with Pinkie but passionate. It was almost enough to get her excitement going again before Rarity parted.


	5. Clubhouse

The sun was beginning to make its final descent across the sky as Rainbow Dash descended from her home up in the clouds. She had taken a quick shower to freshen up and now the breeze carried with it the scent of fresh apples. Applejack was still bucking trees in the orchard when she snuck up behind her.

"Rainbow Dash!" AJ shouted after helping her off the ground. "What did I tell you?" Applejack looked up. "Oh wow, the day has gotten away from me,"

"Sorry I'm just really excited, I didn't mean to scare you," Rainbow grinned sheepishly.

"Well if you help me get these baskets..." The air swirled around her and when Rainbow landed she was dancing on all fours. "Did you just throw them in the barn or ?"

"I put the baskets down neatly to be organized tomorrow, now what did you have in mind?" Rainbow asked impatiently. "Are we going to your room or no?"

"Sweet betsy no!" Apple shook her head. "Do you have any idea what would happen if somepony caught us?"

"Caught us doing what?" Rainbow beamed.

Applejack tugged on her rainbow mane.

"Just come on," She pushed her deeper into the orchard.

Rainbow trotted for the first few minutes of their walk before getting bored and began to hover.

"Come on! Where are you taking me?" Rainbow started to fly in little circles around Applejack.

"You might want to save your energy," Apple warned. "You got me all hot and bothered and I didn't have time to stop for a quick clop,"

"Ooh, AJ, you clop?"

Applejack looked up at her confused.

"Oh, course ah do, it's only natural," Apple rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Rainbow looked up at the fort. "We're doing it in the cutie mark crusaders club house?!"

"Well it's secluded and no one can hear us," Apple explained. "Now get inside before I change my mind."

Rainbow raced inside and before Apple could even get the door closed she had her pants off and was continuing her dance on the floor. Dash started to ask AJ a question when she was rushed back against a wall. Applejack kissed her softly at first before she dared slipped her tongue out to lick Rainbows lips before exploring her mouth. Rainbow moaned and tried to take control when AJ lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. As their make out session continued Aj pressed her belly against Rainbows growing member and felt her own juices beginning to run down her legs.

"AJ," Dash gasped. "How...how do you know..."

She moaned as Applejack began to lick and suck on her neck. Dash slid down the wall until she was on the floor with AJ standing over her. She watched the tip disappear into AJs mouth as her hooves stroked what she could slobber over.

"Apple...jack...Oh...MY...GAWD!" Rainbow grabbed her head and thrust herself down the orange ponies throat as she came.

Apple gagged as seed began to dribble down her chin.

"I'm so sorry, that was better than when Rarity-." Rainbow stopped.

"I knew it," Apple grinned. "How many of our friends did you buck before you got here?"

"Um well I mean I only licked Fluttershy, made out with Pinkie and bucked Gilda and then Rarity, so..."

"You dog, you just couldn't wait," Applejack laughed. "Now are you going to clean me up?"

Before she had a chance to breathe Rainbow sucked her back into her mouth before greedily licking her face clean. She took the opportunity to pin Applejack down and quickly worked her way down and then stopped. Applejack glared at her as she slowly licked her outer lips, she licked down and then around before doing circles on her inner thighs. She waited until Apple was panting impatiently before digging her tongue in. Applejack writhed under her. She licked slow and deliberate pushing Applejacks impatience further before sucking in her pink purl.

"Rainbow!" She cried. "This...is...feels so...better...than...oh ma...sweet... CELESTIA!" Applejack wrapped her legs around her head.

Rainbow swirled her tongue like a tornado and as soon as she felt her beginning to splash her face she sucked it in and gently nipped. Applejack bucked wildly as she soaked her face and the floor beneath them before letting her go. Panting Rainbow sat up and grinned while licking her lips.

"You taste like cider," Rainbow started to walk over her. "You wanna keep-ahh!"

Applejack pushed her back and rolled her over until she was straddling her. Rainbow Dash could see the lust in her eyes as she rubbed her juices up and down her dark blue shaft.

"Oh...ooh, you're gonna..." Rainbow moaned. "I'm gonna..."

She stopped and moved to position it.

"Wait..." Rainbow warned. "It's easier if I'm on...TIGHT!" She went cross eyed. "WowWowWow!" Rainbow drooled.

"Agh!" Applejack grunted as she forced the tip in before she slowly began to slide down. "A little help?" She winced.

Rainbow pulled her face forward and began to kiss her until she started to moan again.

"Sorry AJ,"

"For-agh!" Applejack screamed into her mouth as she bucked into her.

Applejack allowed herself to slide until she was straddling Rainbow Dash. Rainbow licked the side of her cheek until she could suck on her neck all the while slowly rocking her hips.

"It's starting to feel good," Applejack moaned. "Wait!"

She groaned as Rainbow started to bounce her. She pinned Dash to the floor and took control of how deep she could go. Applejack roated her hips and moaned as she stimulated her clit and her G-spot before she started riding her.

"That face...your making..." Rainbow panted. "Is so hot...right now...oh sweet celestia..."

"Ooh, Buck me harder!" Applejack cried picking up the pace.

She released Rainbow who began to buck her like a wild bull causing her to reach up instinctively to hold onto her stetson forgetting it had fallen off when they started.

"I'm...Gonna...Ahh!" Rainbow slammed herself all the way.

Applejack gasped as though the wind were knocked out of her before she bucked down once more causing Rainbow to thrust into her womb again. Panting she slid off and laid beside Rainbow as cum leaked out of her onto the floor.

"We're gonna have a huge mess to clean up in the morning." Applejack panted.

"It's not bad right now," Rainbow grinned.

"Oh snap," Applejack looked down. "Is this gonna get us in trouble?"

Rainbow shook her head.

"No, Zecora said that's not the kind of consequences I should be worried about,"

"Zecora?" Applejack asked. "She did this to you?"

"Well I mean I talked with her and she suggested it," Rainbow shrugged. "I mean it's working out pretty great."

Applejack reached over and gently began to stroke the softening member.

"Ow, hey I'm super sensative right now," Rainbow groaned. "Whoah!" She said going cross eyes again.

She could feel her tongue swirling around the tip as her hooves stroked the growing shaft.

"What are you doing?" She moaned.

"Come on," Applejack said getting up. "Buck me."

Rainbow could feel her heart flutter seeing her stick her flank out. She flew herself onto her hooves but before mounting her she shoved her face into her dripping marehood. Applejack moaned loudly and screamed feeling her thrust all the way in.

"Yes!" She cried. "Buck me! Buck me harder!"


End file.
